The present disclosure relates to a computer readable recording medium storing a program that can be executed by a computer configured to control a terminal apparatus used for a remote conference through a network, and a terminal apparatus.
A technology for a remote conference through a network has been known. For example, a video conference apparatus is known. The video conference apparatus is configured to transmit and receive an image and the like to and from other video conference apparatuses, performing a video conference. In the video conference apparatus, PinP (picture in picture) image generation processing of generating a PinP image, in which a transmission image is made to overlap with a PinP area in a reception image, is executed. In this processing, a face area is detected, as an important area, from the reception image, and one candidate area of four candidate areas in the reception image, in which the face area is not imaged as much as possible, is determined as the PinP area. Subsequently, a PinP image in which a transmission image is made to overlap with the determined PinP area in the reception image is displayed. In a related art, the PinP can be determined by setting a movement area, which is an area in the reception image in which there is movement, and an edge area, which is an area in the reception image in which there is an edge, as important areas, in addition to the face area in the reception image.